Uphill
by herfrostyx
Summary: Masaomi was always sure that Akashi belongs on top of the world, with the people equally powerful. Then, he heard of Akashi's relationship with a certain brown haired commoner.


Masaomi knew everything

Not only about his work, his life, and his draining day to day business. He also knew everything about Seijuurou, his only heir, a miracle, or so he was called in Basketball Court and sometimes beyond.

Masaomi knew all about Seijuurou's grades. He went through the report every morning as he munches away his breakfast. He kept tabs on his student council activities every evening in between company reports reading as a refreshment; the decisions his son made, his brilliant ideas, and sometimes, the detailed minutes of meeting report from said council activities. Often times Masaomi hummed in agreement as he skimmed through Seijuurou's decision, and on other time, he would furrow his brows together, wondering why on earth Seijuurou will come up with such extreme decisions. But in the end, Masaomi always got the result he expected from his son.

Seijuurou was brilliant, and that doesn't even including his basketball activity.

Even though it was just a club activity, Seijuurou was really achieved in it, like in any other things he was invested in. He was constantly winning. Masaomi stopped reading the tabs of scores in each game ever since Seijuurou led his team to won nationals the second time when he was in Junior High School. He was perfect, Masaomi knew that.

Masaomi also knew that his son had become too perfect when he got into high school, along with the appearance of a man that Masaomi knew wasn't entirely his son.

Yes, Masaomi knew damn well about Seijuurou's personality problem. He was terrified of his son's obsession with winning, his competitive nature that was hardly healthy. Masaomi knew it was his fault, for stretching his son's limit until it snaps to infinity, and by the time he realized that, Seijuurou had had him wrapped around his fingers. The older Akashi had to admit defeat to his terrifyingly brilliant son and knew he was too late to prevent that.

Therefore, he was thankful for Seijuurou's first loss in the game, the one that drove him away from the "winning is absolutely everything" track. Masaomi was so relieved when he saw the Shiori-like gentle Seijuurou came home, that he spent his weekend savoring every number in the game tabs, and examining every single second of the game's recording. He saw how Seijuurou turned scary reckless, calm, and then simply commanding. Becoming a true leader on and off the court for his team.

Masaomi knew even before Seijuurou told him about it, and the way he reacted, Masaomi couldn't be more proud. Seijuurou might be lost that day, but he still carried the spirit of a true winner. It was good enough for Masaomi. Hell, he even grateful. He got back the Shiori part in Seijuurou, the part that made his son even more perfect.

And Masaomi also knew about his son's current lover.

It's not like he followed his son everywhere, no. Although, he sometimes asked his employers to report to him about Seijuurou's day (well, it was only for about six days out of seven. But that's beside the point). Although, it didn't need that much of inspections to know about it. It was clear enough from his credit card bills alone; constant travel to Tokyo every weekend, restaurant bills for two, cinema tickets purchase, and many other submission tickets for two to various amusement parks and museums. What gave it away most, was a set of expensive train model bought in November.

Now, Masaomi might not a father of the year nominee, but he knew that his son was never fond of toys, even in his younger days. He hardly had the time for playing, and he usually spent his limited spare time to play basketball.

One finding lead to another, and Masaomi also knew the person who captured Seijuurou's heart.

The gender of his lover was only a mild surprise compared to who that person is.

That's why Masaomi was here, sitting in the main meeting room of SRailways, one of the sister company recently acquired by Akashi Group. He was two hours early to a board meeting, had a darker coffee than usual, and sat across a brunette that looked like he could faint anytime soon. He looked very tense, it was almost amusing; his shoulders were too straight, his hands were in front of him, palm digging to his thigh while he stared at Masaomi. In glance, he looked like he was a little uneasy, but Masaomi's trained eyes knew better. That boy was scared as hell. He was sweating, he was trembling a little, and his wide, brown eyes were staring at Masaomi's forehead, making an impression that he was staring right at him.

Of all the traits Masaomi dug about this boy, the most surprising one is that he was, unmistakably, a coward .

"Y… Youwanttomeetme, Akashi-sama?"

Their silence must have been too long, for the boy decided to blurt out a question that was honestly too fast to be caught.

Masaomi frowned. "Yes, indeed, Furihata-kun," he said, clearing his throat before continuing. "I was informed that you are one bright and promising intern that helped us with the miniature of the latest model for our launching a few weeks prior. It was perfect. Very detailed and beautiful. I wish to thank you for your contribution."

The boy blushed, muttering a low thank you.

"However," Masaomi leaned towards the table, and the shift of position was also forcing the boy to lean back to his chair more, as if the air between them was solid and the way Masaomi shift pushed the boy back. "That's not the only reason why you're here."

"Yes. ItsaboutSei.. Uh, Seijuu.. Uh, Akashi-kun, is it not?"

First name basis already? Masaomi raised his eyebrows. Huh. And he even has a nickname for Seijuurou.

"Indeed," Masaomi answered, and the look on his face even more tense that Masaomi started to feel sorry for him. "You're smart, I give you that," he said. "I know that you two have been dating. And I'm not here to judge, honestly. I couldn't care less if he was dating a boy or a girl. As long as the person is adequate."

There was a tint of red on the boy's cheek, spreading to his face and his ears. The boy cleared his throat, nodding as if encouraging Masaomi to continue.

"Since when was this happening?" Masaomi already knew the answer.

"Si… Uh… since our second year of high school. One year and a half."

"Did you started it?" like that scaredy-cat could start anything that requires a pinch of bravery.

"N… No, Akashi-kun who actually asked me out first. I swear it's the truth."

Masaomi hummed. "Why did you say yes?" it's a trap.

"Because… uh… Because he's interesting?" darker shade of red was now tinting his cheeks. The boy then cleared his throat and straighten his posture, that Masaomi was sure any straighter than that, the poor boy's back would snap. "Because he is interesting and smart and the best. And he inspires me."

Now, that some courage that Seijuurou inspired, no doubt.

"He has been going to Tokyo a lot…" Masaomi mused, stalking the scared boy with his eyes. "You think that won't disturb Seijuurou's study?"

Another trap. He knew how Seijuurou would finish all of his work and then some before he left for Tokyo, and after he got back, he would work twice as hard, finishing things perfectly as if he got a booster. Masaomi really couldn't complain with the fact that his son is dating someone. He just wanted to make sure that this someone is at least strengthen his son, not distracting him.

The boy looked a bit lost, but then he shook his head. "I know it might," he said. "I… I mean… I know it is. But Se… Akashi-kun said he can manage. Even if I refuse to see him, he said that work won't keep him from enjoying his time," he gulped. "We sometimes work on things together. He helped me, I helped him too, even if I don't do much."

"Did he help you got in here too?" ultimate trap.

At that, Furihata Kouki looked at his eyes, his pupil seemed to look smaller the way he widens his eyes. "He didn't! I got here because of my own application. Sei didn't know I applied until I got in," he said, and as words go by, he looked a bit doubtful. "This is the only train company that was not under Akashi Group… right?"

Masaomi raised his eyebrows. "Wrong," he said. "Why do you think I am here?"

The boy's mouth closed and opened in a rapid manner, and before Masaomi knew it, the boy's shoulder suddenly dropped. "This is one of your company after all," he whispered, before getting back to his tense position. "I mean… It's great and I'm really… Uh… hap… happy at your achievement, Akashi-sama. But I thought that this is not… One of your company. That's why I applied to this company instead of ARailways. I even researched this company to make sure it's not part of your group, and not because your company is bad or I don't want to work for you. But I thought that this is not… and I'm… if it's one of your group Sei would just…" the boy sighed, looking tired of his thought.

"Calm down, boy," Masaomi said. "And explain again why you don't want to be part of Akashi Group."

"It's not like I don't want to," he replied quickly, looking a bit shocked and afraid. "Se… Akashi-kun insisted for me to apply for an internship in ARailways. He swore he wouldn't pull any strings. But I know how he gets when planning of something. That's why I secretly apply to other company so I know that I got in because of my own effort and not because he… asks around. Even if he won't go as far as ordering people to get me in, I'm afraid people will accept me cause of him and not cause I'm qualified..." the boy gulped again. "Did he knew… and helped, after all?" he asked, looking defeated.

At that, Masaomi smiled triumphantly. He was quite satisfied with the boy's answer. True, Seijuurou was asking around a few months prior, contacting the HRD manager of ARailways if Kouki applied and even insisted that he must have, that the manager must have his application slipped somewhere. Seijuurou was furious, the manager said.

This Furihata boy might not that much of a brave man, but he sure was honest.

"He didn't," Masaomi answered. "Our acquisition to SRailways was relatively new and was not made public yet. The news was not even spread in our internal, save for the board members and directors. Not even Seijuurou knows. That's why you didn't see any of our traces on it yet," he smiled. "So no, boy. You got in because of your own work. And for that, I congratulate you."

Furihata looked relieved. He let out a smile that looked like a mix of awkward and fear as he muttered a small thank you.

"However, although I do not oppose your relationship with my son, I will have you know, Furihata-kun," Masaomi said. His eyes were narrowing as he stared right at Furihata. "Seijuurou is a brilliant heir that's destined to lead Akashi Group in the future. He deserved the best in everything. He deserved the best people around him, the ones that can climb all the way to the top of the world with him, because that's where Seijuurou belongs. Like I said, I want nothing but an adequate person to be beside my son. I trust that you agree with me?"

Furihata looked stunned for a few moments, before he was nodding. "Y… Yes, Akashi-sama," he said. "I agree. In fact... I... I wish the same for Se... Akashi-kun."

"Good," Masaomi said. "You're dismissed."

That double meaning word was another trap for the boy. Masaomi wanted to see how he reacted; if he would flinch or defy him. But the boy only nodded, before standing up and heading to the door.

"Uh… Furihata-kun?"

The boy stopped to turned to him.

"Please do remind Seijuurou that we're having monthly uphill run on Sunday morning," he said. "Make sure that he is free by then."

Again, the boy nodded and then he walked out of the room.

Masaomi couldn't lie that he was looking forward to Sunday. Although he was looking forward to their run, he was also quite interested in Seijuurou's response to his meeting with Furihata. Would he be mad at him? And on top it all, what did Furihata say to Seijuurou? Will he tell all about it? Will he make something up to get Seijuurou to get to his side? The possibility is endless.

Seijuurou came to the mansion at five o'clock sharp, looking fresh and ready. After they greeted each other, the father and son then got on to Masaomi's expensive sedan, being driven to the hill they usually visit for their monthly run.

"You arranged a meeting with Kouki," was the first words Akashi spoke during their trip.

"Kouki?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know."

"You mean Furihata-kun?" he said. "Yes, son. He is an interesting young man."

"I trust you did not threaten him, father?"

"Did he say something about me threatening him?"

"He didn't say anything except for relaying your message about our run," Seijuurou said, his red eyes were boring right to Masaomi ones. "However, knowing you, I know you would do something as low as that."

Masaomi sighed. "Who do you think I am, Seijuurou?" he answered coldly. "I'm not always a cruel father, and even if you think so, I will have you know that I just want the best for my son."

"We seem to have a different angle of what's best for me, father," Seijuurou hissed. The car then stopped, and he didn't spend a second longer to open the door and hop off the car, doing a little stretching. "Let's just get this over with."

Seijuurou led the way to the south entrance of the hill, while Masaomi was walking two steps behind him. However, his son's steps turned into a little jog towards the gate, to the brunet that was sitting…

Oh .

Masaomi tried to hide a grin as he realized who was the brunet under the gate. It was Furihata Kouki, in his sportswear and running shoes. His cheeks were red, probably from seeing Seijuurou, but most likely from sitting in the cold morning air for so long.

"Kouki, what are you doing here?"

"Eh, joining you for the run?" he asked as he nodded to Masaomi, acknowledging him. "Good morning, Akashi-sama."

"Why?" Akashi asked, there was a tone of worry in his voice that reminding Masaomi of Shiori. "This is not just a run, Kouki. This could be quite tiring."

"It couldn't be that bad," the brunet smiled. "If you can do it, I'm sure I can do it too. Let's go run to the top of the world , Sei," he was then lowering his head, but Masaomi could feel that the boy's brown eyes were staring at him. "I'm... I'm sure it's okay for me to tag along, Akashi-sama?"

Oh, that boy. He's actually challenging Masaomi!

The older Akashi grinned, feeling taken aback for he didn't expect this boy that looked and known as a coward was actually here, uninvited and had the guts to challenge him of all people. But well, that's one point of approval from him. He couldn't expect less from a man that Seijuurou date.

"Of course, Furihata-kun. The more, the merrier," Masaomi replied. "I'll see you on the observation deck on top."

Seijuurou narrowed his eyes, clearly suspecting something was not quite right. But Furihata had already started running behind Masaomi, so the redhead didn't have the time to interrogate them.

However, while the run was quite recreational for Masaomi and Seijuurou, it was proved a challenge for Furihata. He was already breathing heavily halfway to the first post, his breath was puffing into a thin cloud around his face. Masaomi turned to look at the boy, who, despite his visible exhaustion, seemed to look determined. Beside him, Seijuurou was staring at him in concern.

"Kouki," he said. "We can stop to catch a breath first."

"...'M fi...n...e, Sei," he huffed, eyes not budging from Masaomi.

Halfway to the top, Masaomi could hear the boy's heart was pounding against his ribs. It was very loud and very fast that Masaomi was afraid that the brunet's heart would give out.

"Let's have a break in that post," Masaomi pointed out the gazebo by the cliff a few meters away from them. "To enjoy the view like usual, Seijuurou?"

Seijuurou nodded, but when they finally arrived at the gazebo, Furihata jogged past it, although his speed was dropping so he was more walking than jogging.

"Kouki," Seijuurou sighed. "Come here. You need a break."

"N...o," Furihata said. "If… I… stop… I would… not… able… to go again. You… rest," he said in between his short breaths. "...m… slow… so… have… to… run… ahead… You'll.. Catch up… with me... in no time."

At that, Masaomi raised his brows. It was unexpected, to see the boy was that determined. If he wanted to prove himself to Masaomi, the boy had already proven his point. He didn't have to go that far. However, as they exchange a look, Masaomi knew that it wasn't about proving himself. The boy was seriously wanted to go to the top.

He continued to run, while Seijuurou was staring at him sharply. If looks could kill, Masaomi would be long gone by now.

"You did threaten him," Seijuurou hissed.

"I did not," Masaomi replied. "Just gave a little advice."

"And that advice… it's including pushing him into something?" he asked. "Don't even deny it, father. It sounds just like you. But I'll have you know," Seijuurou was taking a gulp from his water bottle. "If he's dead because of this, father, I swear I'm gonna sue you."

Masaomi thought that it's useless to reason with Seijuurou, and decided to see just how much this Furihata will continue.

The rest of the run was a little more dramatic than Masaomi would like. Furihata was very, very determined. Although his body looked like it could give out any time. When he was not able to run, he walked, and when Seijuurou tried to help him, he pushed the redhead and told him to keep going. That he was okay, he could manage, and a little run would not kill him.

"You don't have to prove anything to my father, Kouki," Seijuurou said. "I don't care what he said. You need to stop and have a break."

"If I stop now, I wouldn't be able to go again," Furihata said in between his short breath. Masaomi almost couldn't hear him. "It has nothing to do with your father, I swear. Just go, Sei. Please, I'll be right behind you."

On the last post to the top, Seijuurou was already waiting for Masaomi and Furihata on one of the higher gazeboes, his red eyes were glaring at Masaomi, and then turned into worry at Furihata.

"The second break," he said.

Masaomi turned to Furihata. At this rate, he too, was feeling a bit sorry to the boy. However, as expected (or unexpected? Masaomi wasn't sure anymore), Furihata shook his head.

"'M good," he said, although his face showed exactly the opposite."

"Kouki…"

"You rest, don't worry about me," he let out a reassuring smile. "I'll see you at the top."

Masaomi raised his eyebrows. Huh. This boy was full of surprises. At first, he thought that he was challenging him. But no, it's not about Masaomi. It was never about him. It's all about Seijuurou. He wanted to be like Seijuurou, and even though he knew that they have a huge gap in strength, he didn't give up and just push forward while Seijuurou took a break. He did it so he could catch up with Seijuurou.

The younger Akashi was now turning to him, eyes narrowing in wrath.

"I'm good too, son," Masaomi said, ignoring the scaru look. "If Furihata can go without break, so are we, Seijuurou."

"We usually get the second break, father," Seijuurou insisted, voice dripping with venom.

Masaomi smiled. "Oh no," he said in between his breath. "Not this time."

The last few meters was proven challenging, even for Masaomi. He could feel his muscles starting to protest, and the amount of air filling his lungs was getting lower and lower, causing him to pant heavily. He thought that it must be twice more difficult for Furihata. He was taking his breath loudly, as if his lungs were trying too hard to get even a little bit of air. His steps sounded even more heavy and close. Closer.

Masaomi widened his eyes and turned his head behind, only to see a messy Furihata charging towards him. He still looked weak, and he looked like he would die. But the brunet managed to go pass Masaomi, practically dragging his feet to the observation deck on the top of the hill.

The brunet dropped himself under the analog observatory, looking a breath away from death as he straightens his legs on the ground. His jacket was draped around his shoulder, showing his white shirt that was currently drenched in sweat. His brown hair was practically wet, like he was just got out from the shower. He then leaned his back to the analog observatory, closing his eyes as his mouth was wide open, trying to inhale as many airs as he could.

Seijuurou, who had arrived on the top a few minutes earlier, knelt beside Furihata, offering him a cold water he bought from the vending machine. Furihata grabbed the bottle, his hands were practically shaking as the bottle slipped from his grip.

Seijuurou looked like he could cry, with the amount of worry heaving his eyes. He grabbed the bottle back, holding it and opening it before offering it to Furihata. The brunet gulped the water, before turning his head away and catching more breath.

"I hope you're satisfied, father," Seijuurou turned his head to Masaomi as the older Akashi approached them both. "I hope Kouki proved himself to meet your standard."

Masaomi was opening his mouth, ready to defend himself that he was never meant any of this to happen, that he too, was surprised that Furihata took his words literally and thought of it as a challenge. However, his words were cut by the brunet himself.

"Sei," he spoke. "It wasn't Akashi-sama's fault. It's my own will to come and run with you," he continued, breath still catching fast but he smiled either way. "I didn't come to prove something, Sei. I just want to run with you, to better myself like you."

"Kouki, you almost die!"

"Hey, I'm not that weak," he said, a playful smile was ghosting on his lips that was still gasping for air. "I mean, it took more for me to do it, but it's just cause I'm not used to running this much. You guys are doing fine cause you got used to it," he said. "Next month I won't be such a mess. I would train myself so I have the stamina to do it withoutalmost dying. So I can keep up with you, so you don't have to do the climb alone," he smiled as he turned his head to the scenery in front of him. "Besides, it's beautiful up here. Totally worth the effort."

Masaomi and Seijuurou stared at the panting Furihata, who was now gazing at the morning view. His chin was up as he takes a deep breath once again.

"Well, maybe not next month. You can't be magically athletic in such a short time," he chuckled, his honesty was refreshing. "But I swear, I will be right behind you, Sei."

Masaomi could feel pride and happiness slipping to his chest, growing as a fondness to the brown haired boy. Before, he wasn't sure why Seijuurou chose him of all people. But this morning, the boy had shown enough sincerity and determination that made Masaomi finally understood why Seijuuoru could fall for him. He might not the bravest man in the world, or the most brilliant. But he was determined, and there was something about him that reminded Masaomi of his late wife. They shared that gentle persistence that managed to soften his edges. And most likely, Seijuurou's.

He might not look like much, but if he went so far to be there for Seijuurou to run all the way to the top then Masaomi had no complaints.

Masaomi let out a wide smile, then he was walking towards Furihata to offer him his hand. The brunet looked up at him, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Let's go grab breakfast," he let out a smile, that was hopefully matched the boy's sincerity and well, hopefully shown as much approval as he intended to. " Kouki ."

The boy smiled brightly, and Masaomi knew that like every decision that Seijuurou made, choosing this boy as his boyfriend was also a brilliant one.


End file.
